Cool Loving
by Lintu68
Summary: Short summer fun with an icy twist. Babe.


_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the characters._

_Warnings for smut.  
_

* * *

**Cool Loving**

**Author: Linda**

Trenton was scorching hot. We'd hit every previous heat record and were now at a staggering 112 degrees. I was sitting on the fire escape outside my window and was convinced that I was slowly melting away. I had come out in hopes of catching a breeze; anything to cool me off, but I wasn't having any luck. I was wearing the tiniest pair of shorts I could find and a barely there tank top, and I was seriously considering taking some of it off.

Sighing I got up and went inside. I went straight for the fridge and opened it, trying to cool my overheated body. The fridge was pretty much empty I realized as I stood in front of it, trying to absorb the cold.

Deciding the fridge wasn't cutting it, I opened the freezer. Nope, nothing there either; just some ice. Warily I eyed the ice cubes. Those would most definitely cool me down.

I grabbed a bowl and filled it with ice cubes. I placed the bowl on the counter and grabbed a cube. Leaned back against the counter, I slowly ran the ice cube down my neck and over the top of my breasts. It felt absolutely wonderful and I closed my eyes, giving in to the cooling ice against my skin.

"You trying to put on a show?"

I yelped and dropped the little piece that was left of the ice cube down my tank top. Scrambling to get it out, I looked up to find Ranger's dark eyes only inches from mine. And suddenly I was hot for completely different reasons.

"You playing with ice now?"

"I'm hot."

"Yes, you are." he said smiling, and I could feel my face heat up even more. "Bet I could make you hotter." he continued, his lips crashing down on mine in a hungry kiss.

I was trapped between the counter and him, his arms on either side of me. Our hips were almost level, and I couldn't fight back the urge to rub myself up against him. He growled against my lips, and reaching behind me, grabbed the bowl of ice. Taking me by the hand, he led me to my bedroom.

The curtains were drawn, letting in only a sliver of daylight. Ranger placed the bowl on my night stand and turned to me. I was having a hard time controlling myself, I couldn't quite make up my mind if I wanted to jump him or hide in the closet.

Pulling me to him, Ranger ran his hands down my arms, sending shivers down my spine. He brushed his lips softly over mine, making my lips feel hot to the touch. His eyes captured mine and he grabbed the hem of my top, pealing it off of me. I was staring into his eyes, mesmerized by the dark gaze, just letting him undress me. He reached behind my back and opened the clasp to my bra. It fell to the floor in a heap, leaving me bare from the waist up, but Ranger didn't seem to notice and kept his eyes trained on mine.

A slow smile spread across his lips and he sank down on his knees in front of me. He pressed a kiss to my belly and my hands came up to fist in his hair, the muscles of my stomach contracting with lust.

Ranger kept kissing my belly and gently undid the button and zipper on my shorts. He placed his large hands on my hips and ran them all the way down my legs, taking the shorts with him. He took one of my feet in his hands and guided it out of the shorts, and then did the same to the next, driving me crazy with his small touches. My breathing had turned uneven, and I felt my need for him growing with every touch to my body.

Gently he pressed me down on the bed and I reached out to him, trying to undress him. He let me pull off his shirt, revealing the planes of his chest, but when I reached for his pants, he stopped me and grabbed my hands.

"This is all about you, Babe." he said, pressing my hands into the bed over my head. "No touching."

I groaned and arched my back, desperate to feel his hands on me, desperate to touch him.

Ranger reached into the bowl that sat on the night stand and grabbed an ice cube. He brought it up to my mouth and slowly traced my lips with it. I hungrily licked on the ice, sucking at it and Ranger's fingers at the same time, drinking the water that melted. The ice melted quickly on my hot lips and Ranger grabbed another cube, repeating the process, letting me drink the cold water.

As the second cube melted, he leaned down and kissed my lips, now cold and swollen from the ice. His warm mouth on my cold lips felt wonderful, and I gasped as he sucked my lower lip into his mouth, biting gently on it.

Breaking the kiss, Ranger took another ice cube in his fingers and ever so lightly touched it to my neck, trailing it down my neck and throat, across my collar bone and to the hollow at the base of my throat. I dropped my head back, arching my back, presenting my throat to him, the freezing ice leaving a cool trail on my hot skin, water gathering at the base of my throat. The cold created goose bumps all over my body, tightening my nipples to razor sharp points.

When the ice melted away completely, Ranger leaned down and drank the water directly from my skin, skimming his lips over my sensitized skin. I was breathing heavily, moaning at the feel of his lips on me.

Taking a new piece of ice, Ranger slowly ran it over the tops of my breasts, eliciting small gasps and pants from me. The feeling was wonderful; the cold ice cooling my hot skin, creating small tendrils of pleasure to coil in my center. I could feel myself grow wet and ready for him.

Then the ice brushed over my nipple and I drew a sharp breath as shocks of pleasure and lust jolted my body. I groaned and whimpered as Ranger circled my nipples mercilessly with the freezing ice. And just as I thought I couldn't take it any longer he replaced the ice with his hot mouth, sucking hard on my nipple. I cried out at the sudden change, bolts of electricity rushing through my body. My hands were clenched furiously in the sheet beside me, my back arched up into his touch. Ranger bit down hard on my nipple and I felt my body explode in an orgasm. The climax was hard and fast and left me panting and trebling.

I tried to pull myself together but Ranger was already busy with a new ice cube, running it down my stomach, in my bellybutton and down to the line of my panties. I felt like my body was overwhelmed with all the sensations. The hot air on my skin contrasting with the freezing chill of the ice. Combined with Ranger's lips and hands caressing me; it was driving me mad. I could already feel the need grow again, making me squirm, trying to ease the pressure building between my legs.

Ranger grabbed my panties and slowly and deliberately pulled them off me, running his palms down my legs at the same time. Grabbing more ice, he touched it to my calf, running it up to the underside of my knee, over my leg and to my inner thigh.

Unwittingly I spread my legs further, curious on how the ice would feel against my most sensitive parts. Ranger lowered himself between my legs, and lightly ran his tongue over my clit, making he gasp.

Tracing the ice cube from my thigh up, he slowly pushed the melting ice cube deep inside of me. I cried out at the sensation, my inner muscles contracting around his fingers. The ice felt like fire inside of me, water flowing down my inner walls and onto Ranger's waiting lips.

His hot tongue and the freezing ice were such a stark contrast, and I felt my muscles clenching, a powerful orgasm starting to build down low.

Taking his time, Ranger kept licking and sucking on my clit, adding more ice whenever it had melted away. My hands were furiously gripping the sheets as the raw feeling of ice inside of me made me moan and pant.

Slowly he slid one long finger inside of me and I drew a sharp breath as he found my G-spot. Pleasure spiraled out to every part of my body and I knew I wouldn't last long.

Suddenly I felt an ice cube pressed firmly against my clit and I screamed in surprise and pleasure, my back arching up from the mattress. White hot heat spread through me, every muscle in my body tightening, preparing for the release.

"That's it, Babe. Come for me."

His voice was low and husky and I felt my muscles tighten as the first waves of orgasm hit me. I cried out his name as he circled my clit with the ice, over and over again, my climax reaching higher with every touch to my clit. Finally I couldn't even scream anymore; I just lay there, writhing on the ice and Ranger's fingers, the jolts wracking my body, my mind void of anything else than the immense pleasure.

Eventually my body clamed down, the last shivers of orgasm fading away as Ranger gently licked me clean of the water and my juices. I was basking in the afterglow of the orgasm, Ranger's ministrations feeling wonderful on my sensitive skin.

As the aftershocks subsided, Ranger moved up to lie beside me in the bed. He traced small circles on my stomach and smiled at my look of utter satisfaction.

"Still feeling hot?" he asked smiling.

I looked up at the sexy man over me, and smiled.

"It depends. Do I get more if I am?"

Ranger laughed, the sound music to my ears.

"Always, Babe. Always."


End file.
